Snowflake Tears
by Amphitrite II
Summary: Every time I see him, my heart hurts and to keep from just screaming from frustration, I stay silent. But when he insults me, it's just too painful. He has no idea how much it hurts. :::Darkshipping, YB/YY:::


Snowflake Tears  
Darkshipping story by Amphitrite  
  
A/n: My first one-shot…or I hope it'll stay a one-shot. I think I have an obsession with angst but I don't think I write them very good. Actually, I don't think I write anything very good. Or good at all. -_- I still have absolutely no self-confidence.  
  
Credits: Yu-Gi-Oh! is property of Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
Summary: Every time I see him, my heart hurts and to keep from just screaming from frustration, I stay silent. But when he insults me, it's just too painful. He has no idea how much it hurts. [Darkshipping (Bakura x Yami).] [Yaoi.] [Soft and angsty 'Kura.]  
  
Pairings: Bakura x Yami, and a touch of Mokuba/Shizuka.  
  
_Emphasis_  
"Speech"  
***Mind Flashes***  
  
- - - - -  
  
[[ Bakura ]]  
  
"Yami!!" I hear Ryou yell. I put down my pen and sigh. I walk to the front door, where Ryou is putting on his shoes. He smiles at me. "I'm going to Yuugi's house, okay?" he says, wrapping a scarf around his neck. I nod. He stands up and hugs me for a second, then runs out the door. I close the door after him, running back to my room and putting my journal away.   
  
I jump onto my bed and hug my Yami plushie. I run my finger along it. I made it myself, with some of Ryou's help. It's so cute. I love it…almost as much as Yami himself. I roll over and stare at the white ceiling.  
  
I depress even myself, sometimes. Great, I'm going to go into one of my mind rants again…Let's start with Yami. Damn, that pharaoh is so sexy! And cute. And hot. And adorable. Hey, I'm a crazy spirit trapped in a millennium where my own time was five thousand years ago. I can call a pharaoh adorable.  
  
It all began back then…in Egypt. Ha. Ryou calls it Ancient Egypt. Ancient my ass. I would be only, what? 16? Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Yami was the pharaoh and great and shit and I was the kickass tomb robber. Opposites attract, I suppose, and we somehow ended together. I don't exactly remember how…  
  
I mean, I have most of my memory, but there are some details missing from my mind. I guess that this is one of those details. Oh, well. It doesn't really matter how we got together.  
  
We became passionate lovers and the fact that it was forbidden only made it more exciting. It was great…But no story ends happily ever after. And mine didn't.   
  
He knew his duty and when the Shadow Games began to get out of hand, he knew he had to banish me and all the Shadow power. It was his role as pharaoh to do so…He apologized profusely to me with pleading eyes. I gave in and accepted his apology.  
  
Then I was banished into the Sennen Ring.  
  
I found Ryou, became close with him, and found out that he was friends with Yuugi, the owner of the Sennen Puzzle. I didn't know that the Sennen Item had the spirit of the pharaoh's in it…it was just another one of those details I had forgotten. And when I first faced him in the Shadow Realm, I was shocked that my opponent was my former lover.  
  
And he didn't recognize me one bit.  
  
I didn't want to seem like a wimp to him, whether he remembered me or not. So I held my head up high and kept all my emotions bottled up. I had to resist to just glomp him from relief. Then, when he sent me to the Graveyard again…I felt like bursting into tears.  
  
He hadn't apologized this time.  
  
And now, every time I see him, my heart hurts and to keep from just screaming from frustration, I stay silent. But when he insults me, it's just too painful. I can't keep my mouth shut. He has no idea how much it hurts.  
  
I flip in my bed, closing my eyes. But, no…I can't sleep. My head fills with images of him the minute I shut my eyelids. And I know that my dreams will just be a million flashbacks of the unreachable past and images of the impossible future.  
  
Okay, that's it. I can't stay here anymore. I'm going to go take a walk.  
  
I slip on one of Ryou's jackets and my own shoes, then slowly walk out the door, being careful to lock the door.  
  
Oh, look. It's snowing. Just great. Big balls of snow falling from the sky like hell. Oh, well. I guess I can ignore it. Why is it so damn cold in Japan anyway? I just randomly walk around the block, then decide to head off to the park. Why? I have no idea.  
  
I slowly reach the park and watch the idiotic kids play on the slides and seesaws for a few minutes. They're laughing, giggling, shouting joyfully…Are the gods mocking me or something? Why do I have to be cursed to live without any joy? Without any love? Without my pharaoh…  
  
As their happiness angers me, I turn away. I make up my mind to just rest on one of the benches, then realize that two people are already sitting there. Hey, I think I recognize them. Oh…It's that Mokuba kid and Jounouchi's little sister, Shizuka. And they're sharing a soft kiss.  
  
Okay, I think the gods are really having a good laugh now. I politely step out of the way and walk around more, sloshing in my boots through the blanket of white stuff on the ground. It's quite soft. I can almost feel Yami's arms around me, keeping me warm. I shiver slightly, though it's not from the cold.  
  
…Hey! What was that?  
  
I blink and look back to the spot I was just standing at. There was something that almost tripped me there! I walk slowly back and see something black and red underneath the snow. I brush the white snow off, revealing some blonde. I brush all of it off…  
  
Oh, Ra! It's Yami! And he's unconscious! Without thinking, I pick him up. Wow, he's light. I would've expected him to be much more heavier. I hold him in my arms, pressing him against my chest. He stirs slightly and snuggles closer to the warmness. I resist a soft smile and quickly run home.  
  
I unlock the door, run in, and close it. I take my boots off, somehow, and run to the living room, setting him down on the couch. I hurry to the bathroom and grab some towels, then go to my room and take some blankets and some dry clothes.  
  
I run back to the couch. Oh, Ra…he's not even wearing a jacket. He must be freezing cold. I stop in my tracks, suddenly remembering something my father once told me. He said that if you stay in the cold too long and go to sleep…you…might…die. No, Yami can't die! I won't allow it. I grab the towels and try my best to dry him off. He barely even stirs.  
  
I don't even hesitate as I change his clothes, as nervous as hell. I lay him back on the couch and lay the blankets on him carefully, making sure he's warm. Then, I light the fireplace and put his clothes near it, but not so close that they will burn.  
  
I take off my jacket and walk back to the sofa. Oh…he's so cute when he's sleeping. He looks so innocent and childlike. His mouth is slightly open, breathing heavily. I hope he's okay. Damn, he so adorable when he's sleeping! I just want to kiss him…  
  
Wait…kiss him? Should I? I mean…he would never know, right? It would be the first kiss I've had with him for five millennia…  
  
Damn it, I can't resist. I'm going to do it. I hope he doesn't wake up. I lean in, closer, closer, and closer…and reach my destination. His lips are so soft…just like how I remember them…I hold it there for a few seconds. I let go softly, stroking his cheek gently. Then, I retreat and sit on the other end of the couch.  
  
Wow…that was wonderful. The sparks between us…the last time I felt that was when he brushed by me a few days ago. I let out a happy sigh. That's probably the most I'll ever get from him…  
  
  
[[ Yami ]]  
  
I feel someone brush their lips against mine. Then I register someone touching my cheek. Then it's gone. What was that supposed to be? The last thing I remember was walking out of the Game Corner after Ryou came over. Then, I went to the park…and that's all I can recall. What happened afterwards?  
  
I shift my position, blinking my eyes open and groggily sitting up. I rub my eyes. Where am I? The fireplace is the only light in the room and I'm on a couch. There's someone else in the room though, but I can't tell who it is…  
  
"Thank Ra, you're awake." says the person. I tilt my head to the side, trying to decipher who's voice it is. It sounds strangely familiar… "I'll be right back." the voice says and I can hear the footsteps of someone going to another room. I look around.   
  
Hey, this is Ryou's house! What am I doing here? How did I even _get_ here? I wait quietly for the person the come back, whoever it is.  
  
Soon enough, he does and from the light, I can see that it's…  
  
Bakura?!?!? What?  
  
"Bakura?" I ask weakly. Okay, that is _not_ the voice I want to talk to him with. Too late. He nods and hands me a mug of hot cocoa. I shiver and take it from his hands, taking a sip. Oh, shit! What if it's poisoned? I nearly spit it out, but he's looking at me so earnestly…as if waiting for a response. Those eyes…  
  
I gulp the chocolate down, instantly feeling warmed. Wow! It tastes great. I nod, taking another sip. I find my voice and say, "Arigatou. This is good!" I see his eyes light up and his mouth curves upward into the smallest of all smiles. I finish the drink and let out a breath.  
  
He looks at me curiously. "Want more?" I shrug.  
  
"Sure." He nods slightly and excuses himself. I see him walk into the kitchen. Once he's gone, I'm alone to my thoughts again…  
  
Why did Bakura bring me here? I don't understand. I thought he hated me. I never truly hated him, even with everything he said and did to me. I don't know why…It's another thing I'm confused about. I close my eyes. Something flashes in my mind…  
  
*** Bakura brushed the white snow off, revealing some blonde. He gasped when he saw who it was: Yami. And he was unconscious too.   
  
He picked the body up carefully and held the former pharaoh against his chest. Yami stirs slightly and snuggles closer to the heat. A strange expression flickers across Bakura's face and then he quickly runs home.***  
  
What was that supposed to be? Bakura…saved me? But…why? All this is too confusing…my head hurts. I let out a slight moan.  
  
"Yami? Are you all right?" Bakura's voice asks me gently, shaking me. I open my right eye, then my left. The Thief looks concerned…Strange. I thought he hated me.  
  
"I'm okay." I hear myself reply.  
  
"Okay. Here," He hands me the refilled mug of hot cocoa. I take it graciously. It really is very good. When I feel I've had enough, I set the cup down on the coffee table and face Bakura. He's looking at me with soft eyes. I've never seen him like this. Finally gathering up the courage, I speak.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"   
  
He looks surprised, but merely nods slightly. I take a breath and continue. "Why did you save me?"   
  
Bakura sighs and looks away. When he doesn't reply, I tilt my head to the side curiously. "Bakura?"  
  
He turns and looks at me with sad eyes. He looks adorable. Then he-  
  
Whoa, backtrack there. Did I just say that Bakura looks adorable? I must be going insane. I mean, even if I don't hate him, there is _no_ way that I just called him…cute.  
  
That's a little disturbing.  
  
Anyway, he replies. "Pharaoh, there's a lot of things you don't know about me. One of those things is the reason that I saved you. I think that that's all I want to tell you at the moment." He closes his eyes, then opens them and looks at me with hurt eyes.   
  
"Love, Yami, is like a roller coaster. It has its up and downs. Sometimes, it can be wonderfully great and you feel like there's no greater joy, and other times, it hurts horribly and feels like someone has ripped you apart into shreds. If I ever do anything to hurt you, Yami, please forgive me. It wouldn't be on purpose. You know how much you mean to me. But if I ever do anything to harm you, please tell me to stop and don't get mad." As he said it, his voice got softer until I could barely hear it.  
  
Something snapped in the mind when he said that. I feel slightly woozy and receive yet another flash…  
  
***A certain tomb robber and pharaoh are lying in the sand of the Egyptian desert. They are hidden behind a pyramid, staring at the star-filled sky. Suddenly, the pale haired one moves closer to the pharaoh and intertwines their hands.   
  
The pharaoh leans his head on the thief's chest and sighs happily. The thief hugs his lover and brushes their lips together. He smiles and says,  
  
"Love is like a roller coaster. It has its up and downs. Sometimes, it can be wonderfully great and you feel like there's no greater joy, and other times, it hurts horribly and feels like someone has ripped you apart into shreds. If I ever do anything to hurt you, please forgive me. It wouldn't be on purpose. You know how much you mean to me. But if I ever do anything to harm you, please tell me to stop and don't get mad."  
  
The pharaoh looks at the tomb robber curiously before wrapping his arms around him. "I will…and that's a promise."***  
  
The memory, or whatever it was, ended and I was brought back to reality, shaking noticeably. There's no doubt in what I just saw…it had to be a memory the gods had decided to send me at this moment…I gulp. The pale haired one was obviously Bakura…and the other was me. Is this why Bakura is acting so strange?  
  
Were we lovers in Egypt?  
  
Don't be stupid, Yami. It's obvious from that memory that we loved each other. But…why hasn't Bakura told me before?  
  
  
[[ Bakura]]  
  
He doesn't say anything…Damn it! I would've thought that it would've triggered a lost memory…but from the look of confusion on his face, I don't think it affected him one bit. I've had my last straw. If the gods don't want us together again, then I'm going to have to face the truth. Denial is pointless. I let out a strange noise and stand up. Yami doesn't even notice. Or if he does, he doesn't react.  
  
I start to walk out of the room, but am stopped by someone's voice.  
  
"Bakura, wait!" Yami says. I turn to him with hollow brown eyes.  
  
"Waiting won't help me one bit. I can't wait forever." I say bitterly, then storm off into my room, grab my plushie, and run into the bathroom and slam the door. I lock the door and slide down against it, wrapping my arms around my knees. I start to sob quietly.  
  
I let all the tears I had been holding for five millennia fall.   
  
He doesn't give a damn about me. I was stupid to think I even had a chance. And now…  
  
Now I have absolutely nothing. I _know_ now that the gods have cursed me for life…I'm not allowed to have a love in this life. And I'm doomed to live my hikari's life with nobody to share it with.  
  
Damn it all.  
  
  
[[ Yami ]]  
  
What did I say? I don't get why he became angry all of a sudden. I shake my head. I have to find out what this is all about…Does Bakura still love me? Is that the reason he tensed up?  
  
I need answers.  
  
I need them now.  
  
I push the blankets off of me and stand up. I spot my clothes, dried, so I quickly change into them. I don't know why…just felt like it. I clasp on my belt and bravely walk to the bathroom, where I had heard him slam the door.  
  
Oh, Ra…he's crying. I can hear it from outside. But what am I supposed to do? Go in there and comfort him? Well, I suppose it'd do.  
  
I take a breath and gently knock on the white door. "Bakura?"   
  
He doesn't stop crying and just yells, "Go away!". I don't give up and press my ear to the door.   
  
"Bakura, please come out. We need to talk…"  
  
"Just leave me alone!" he screams. I sigh and keep trying to persuade him to come out.  
  
  
It's been at least fifteen minutes. I haven't given up yet. But he won't leave the security of the damn bathroom…His reckless crying has died down to a controlled set of sobs. Still…  
  
"Please, Bakura. I need you to get out of the bathroom…" I plead, yet again. He doesn't reply. Why won't he come out and face me? All I want to do is help…  
  
Please, Ra…  
  
I fall to the ground until I'm kneeling, my head bowed. A stray tear falls from my right eye. I don't even bother to wipe it away.  
  
"'Kura-chan…please come out…I love you. All I want to do is to help you…Onegai, Bakura. Please come out…if not for yourself…for me…" I say with a weak, shaking voice. Another tear falls. I feel it drop on my hand.  
  
The sobs abruptly stop from inside the bathroom. I hold my breath. The door creaks open and I look up. Bakura looks down at me, hugging something. His eyes are red and swollen from crying, but there's something dim in his eyes…it's hope.  
  
"Yami…" he breathes. I stay silent, pleading him to continue. "Did you really mean that?"  
  
I stand up and intertwine the fingers of his left hand with my right one. I press my body against his and wrap his hand around my waist. I look up into his surprised eyes.  
  
"Yes, koi. I did…" I reply softly. "I love you." He breaks into a smile.  
  
Wow. I don't think I've ever seen Bakura smile before. Not an evil smirk, not a smug "Hahaha, I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass" grin, but a soft, genuine, loving smile. Come to think of it, he looks utterly adorable with that innocent expression on his face…  
  
"And I love you too…Yami." He says, dipping his head down and pressing his lips to mine. I wrap my left arm around his neck, pulling him closer. We stay like that for a couple of minutes, before he breaks loose. I release his hand and hug him. He looks down at me with lit up eyes and wraps his arms around me as well.  
  
I love him. I really do.  
  
And that's one thing I never thought I'd say.  
  
  
(( Time Lapse: One hour later… ))  
  
  
[[ Bakura ]]  
  
Yami is currently leaning against me on the couch in the living room. We're watching the snow fluff fall outside the window. The fireplace is still lit and steamy mugs of my homemade hot cocoa are sitting on the coffee table. All is peaceful.  
  
And that includes me. My mind isn't in disorder anymore. I'm…I'm happy. That sounds so weird to say. I mean, I've been confused, pissed off, or just damn annoyed for the last five thousand years and now…I'm happy.  
  
Good. A brand new mood to add to my list.  
  
Yami opens his eyes and looks up at me, crimson meeting almond. I smile. Only he can make me smile…that's always been true.  
  
"What's wrong, Yami-chan?"  
  
He shakes his head and just smiles. Sometimes, I can't get over how innocent and childish he can look. Did I mention cute?   
  
"Nothing, love…Just thinking of how much I love you."  
  
"…" He giggles and lays a kiss on my nose. Then he snuggles closer to me.  
  
"Good night, 'Kura-chan." he whispers before falling into a tranquil dream. I brush a blonde bang from his angelic face.  
  
"Good night, Yami-chan…I love you." I murmur and lean my head on his and slowly drift off to sleep, hugging both Yami and my plushie.  
  
Remember how I told you that no story ends happily ever after?  
  
Well, judging by the recent events, I guess I'm wrong.  
  
  
I think one could say that this story has ended happily ever after.  
  
  
=-E-N-D-=  
  
- - - - -  
  
A/n: So? How was it? Opinions, anyone? I'm curious. What does minna-san think of my first one-shot? Hmm?  
  
Be nice and leave a review. It helps my self-ego a _lot_. Arigatou.  
  
  
-- The Ultimate Darkshipper,  
  
...Amphitrite 


End file.
